Lightning
"Did you forgotten someone important to you Soulburner?" '-Lightning to Soulburner '"The Forgotten Friend Part 1" Lightning is a former Antagonist'' in the second season of The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. He's a partner of Manny since He saw Eden's hate inside her and joined the group. He wants to destory his own homeworld in ruins in the past, unless Joe and Ai able to stop him from conquesting dimensions in new order and this is was before Ai has defect his own fellow Ais during his invasion on the heroes. Also Lightning is a former partner of Eden "Gyze" Garcia who refuses to take the truth from everyone, He realized that her own father has rejected Eden with so much pain and hurt. Lightning has begun to seek revenge on Eden's Father for some reason by hurting his own daughter's feeling and never felt pain She has, Lightning in otherhand He's send out his Ais to attack Joe, Miko, Mel and others for the cause, which is not when He was blocked in way of Soulburner and Flame was taking place to face him instead of Joe and Ai buddyfight him. ??? ??? Relationships ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Eden TBA ??? ??? ??? ??? Quotes ''"ALLENNNNNN RHODES KUBINASHIIIIII!" -to Allen Gallery LightningHuman.png Lightning (Ignis).png tumblr_pl3z94qGEg1shfh62o1_1280.png Tumblr pmws2eaK371shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pn9o71wIkL1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr popk3rFcOl1shfh62o3 1280.png.jpg Tumblr popk3rFcOl1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr popk3rFcOl1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o10 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pocmr1AMEo1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pltwyazr1Q1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pjb9gbt8SV1shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pjb9gbt8SV1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pjb9gbt8SV1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pjb9gbt8SV1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pjb9gbt8SV1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o10 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o9 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o8 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o6 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pjb9ecbww61shfh62o1 1280.png Ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o1.png Tumblr ppfi411KMe1shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfi411KMe1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppfi411KMe1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppfi411KMe1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppfi411KMe1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o6 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o2 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfi5t2idZ1shfh62o1 1280.png|Lightning's Jealousy of Pixie EdenEliteFive.png Tumblr ppfikn7izQ1shfh62o9 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppfikn7izQ1shfh62o7 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o6 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o4 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr pq5j9sgB831shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o10 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o9 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o8 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o7 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o6 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o4 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o3 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o2 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pq5j6tk9V91shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o10 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o9 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o8 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o6 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o5 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppsl7oVKtx1shfh62o1 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o10 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o9 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o8 1280.png.jpg Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o7 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o5 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o4 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o3 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o2 1280.png Tumblr ppsl5m80aA1shfh62o1 1280.png M6yvj5tL51shfh62o6 1280.png 944444443224546666.png Maxresdefault (4) kindlephoto-3991824.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alolans Category:Former Villians Category:Partners Category:LIGHT Attributes Duelists Category:Lightning's Ignis Party Members Category:Eden Elite Five Members Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Link Summoning Users Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Aison Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Aison Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes-Aison Family Members Category:Season Antagonists Category:Cybersians Category:Huppermages Category:Nura Clans Members